The Foxside Chronicles
by Cogi
Summary: So the world is left in Turmoil as the heavens themselves shake, Eggman has won and made Robotnik Empire City. The last Hope is the Freedom Fighters, and what can they do if they are captured?


Chapter 1: A New Beginning

A fox sat in a chair, and rubbed his head. His fur was a golden-yellow shade and perhaps a most unusal characterstic about him, was the fact that he had two tails. The fox continued to rub his head for a moment, his gloved hands massaging his temples as if he was stressed out, or had a headache. He sat in the chair for a moment, a deep red, almost brown in color with armrests along the side, before saying "My name is Miles Prower, but most people call me just Tails. I am as of right now nineteen." He paused a moment to rub his temples once more before continuing, "But the story I am about to tell you, the story of my life changing experience, happened seven years ago, when I was only twelve." The view from the fox fades away as does his voice, instead we find ourself at a new scene.

The Golden-Yellow fox with two tails was running, he wasn't seemingly being persued but he was indeed in a hurry. He ran, his white and red sneakers being splattered with mud as he ran along the mud cacked path through the underbrush. The sun was high in the sky showing it to be somewhere close to miday not that it mattered much to our little fox. He ran until he reached a clearing where there was a tree stump sitting in the middle. Tails checked the area around him as if waiting to see if anything had followed him.

Tails apparently had determined that nothing had followed him so he entered the clearing and examined the stump. He went over it a couple of times before he found what he was looking for and pressed a knot in the wood where it grew improperly, yet when he pushed the knot, it sunk in on itself, obviously machinery as the top of the stump suddenly split away and revealed an opening down a shute for the inside. Tails muttered to himself "Knothole indeed." before he leaped down the hole an slide down the slide within it. It had many twists and turns though he was used to it and simply counted the time his decent took, watching the silver lining of the hole he was in.

The slide leveled out near the bottom expelling Tails from it where he landed on a soft cushion of a pillow. The room he had landed in was dark, and not very well lit, only a single dull light to permeate the whole room, leaving many figures already within it cast in shadow. One of the figures called out to him "Tails, your late." A decidedly male voice said. Tails shook his head clearing it and responded to the voice with "Sorry, got stuck in traffic." sharing his own little private joke with the group. The male voice chuckled and said "Alright alright just have a seat, we've been waiting for you so we can start."

Tails nodded his head and took a seat around a large round table that had many figured arrayed across it in what seemed to be a giant battle map, depicting troop positions amoung other things. They seemed to all be waiting on something and then Tails started off with a "Why do we need a meeting every week Sonic, it's really annoying when im working on what im building for us. What do you need from me this time?" The other figures took their seat in the light revealing Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, The Robot called Rotor, and Knuckles the Echidna.

Sonic sighed before saying "It's late Tails we all want this to end, but in order to do that we need you to finish that device your working on." A murmer of accent passed through the group and Knuckles actualy yelled out "Damn it Tail's you said this would be done weeks ago!" Tails just shook his head and with irritation in his voice explained "It would have been finished faster if you had just let me work! Instead you call me out to these meetings every week just to waste precious time for a status report! I have a life too you know?"

At this Amy just giggles and says "So he saaayss." but a glare from Sonic silences her before he says "Look Tails we need your help, I can't do this alone, none of us can, we respect that fact that you want some time for yourself, but the fact is, unless you finish the device soon, time is running out." Tails grumbled about this for a moment before saying "Look I can't keep making inventions for you guys, I need some time for myself, heck, why can't Rotor do it?" He paused for a moment before pointing at Rotor and saying "Thats what he's here to do afterall!"

Rotor seems slightly upset at this and says "Well Master Tails, it'a what I am here to do indeed, but Sonic has seen it more prudent for me to …. Help him and Sally out with the plans." Sally Acorn throws in her two cents and says "Without Rotor helping us out, we wouldn't be anywhere near as far as we are now!" The group seems to mutter out their accent and Rotor continues "The plan is at full efficiency everything to the last breadcrumb has been planned out." Sonic decides to finish off what Rotor is saying by cutting him off with a "Everything is ready for Eggmans downfall, what we need, is for you to finish the device already!" Sonic finishes with a yell. He pointed at a projector that had just turned on and was displaying what seemed to be the plans to invade Robotnik's Empire City, before suddenly the power cut out. Sonic had time to mutter out "What in the world?" Before suddenly the world exploded around them the roof caved in over their heads and everything exploded into a world of shooting and returning attacks. It was madness. Nobody seemed to know what was going on least of all Tails, so he ran. He ran and ran never looking back, hoping that his friends were at least able to escape, because if they didn't … The option was too horible to consider in his opinion so he simply ran and ran.


End file.
